


Boys Being Boys

by Caprikat



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Confusion, Falling In Love, Gay, Gender Identity, Identity Issues, Love Confessions, Other, Self-Hatred, Sexual Confusion, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caprikat/pseuds/Caprikat
Summary: Tommy Watson knows how to be a boy. He is a boy. Being a boy is all he's ever known, and ever will know, right? Afterall, his parents call him their son. It never occurred to him he'd have to learn about the female body for himself. That he, since birth had been told he had to be a boy, meant that he wasn't one. It's not until he walks in on his best friend, Neil, changing, does he realize how different they physically are. Furthermore, what's with all the weird gazes Neil's giving him?
Relationships: Trans Male/Cis Male
Comments: 2





	Boys Being Boys

N/A

I have yet to write a chapter, but this story has been in my head for a while.


End file.
